


Dissonance

by pokepiecestuck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Friends to Rivals, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Violence, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokepiecestuck/pseuds/pokepiecestuck
Summary: Following the events of Dressrosa, the Straw Hats celebrate their victory. Law plans to leave them to it as he deals with thoughts of what's to come in a post-Doflamingo world, but Luffy has other ideas. He may not get what Law's whole deal is, but that doesn't mean he's just gonna let him suffer on his watch! No siree!(English language nicknames used)(Contains minor WCI spoilers, and references a character from Law's light novel)





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the LawLu Big Bang 2018/2019 event! Click here for the official tumblr blog: [[link]](https://lawlu-events.tumblr.com)
> 
> [[Here](https://daikoryu.tumblr.com/post/183101046028/heres-a-thingy-for-the-lawlu-big-bang-its-been)] is a companion piece, drawn by the lovely Daikoryu (tumblr [[here](https://daikoryu.tumblr.com/)])
> 
> I've had a lot of fun in this event, and got a talk to a lot of creators whom I respect and whose work I love to see in the tags. Please do go and check out the other entries, they're all amazing! <3
> 
> This was... very hard to tag......... Enjoy! \o/

                Law felt… weird.

Not _bad_ weird, but definitely weird. Or rather it’s not that he felt weird specifically, but he didn’t know _what_ he was feeling, and that in itself felt weird to him. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, after all. All of the work he’d put into the last thirteen years of his life was paying off. He should feel _happy_ , right? But… he didn’t.

It didn’t feel _real_. Like a dream. Like he was going to wake up any minute, so why get comfortable?

He was ruminating on this, a cup of nondescript “booze” in-hand, as he watched the Straw Hats and their newly-acquired entourage celebrate their recent victory, as they are wont to do. It had been the same at Punk Hazard, and – Law would dare say – the same after each of their victories in their time travelling together. It seemed like it would be old hat to them by now. Law, however, despite having become accustomed to a rather lively crew himself over the years, simply wanted to brood. And, to be fair, he had quite a bit to brood about.

A familiar ache hung in his stomach. He had felt it before, 13 years ago, when Corazon had first given his life for him, and after he had cleansed his body of all traces of that accursed Amber Lead. It was the same ache that accosted him throughout his time spent with Volf, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi in their cottage in the woods. It made the old man’s words from back then ring new in his mind.

“What are you thinkin’ you want to do after this, then?”

He had his freedom now, that Corazon had fought so hard and died for, but after years of plotting, he hadn’t really thought much about what would come after getting his revenge. It really was much like when he was a child. He had just assumed that he would already have died by this point and thinking that way had, in the long run, left him with an intimidatingly blank slate.

Short term-wise, Law had always known that taking out Doflamingo would mean having to butt heads with Kaidou, in fact, he had already outlined a plan for it. Law had also known – or at least had a good idea of – the ramifications of taking down a titan such as Kaidou, especially since the Marineford War and the death of Whitebeard had left so much chaos in its wake two years prior.

But what comes after that? Keep fighting the rest of the Emperors? Once all they’re gone, then move on to the Navy? The World Government? The Five Elder Stars? Mary Geoise? Where does it end??

He was so tired.

He could go through with his promise to his crew and seek out the One Piece, but that had always sort of been on the back burner. A fall-back for if he survived Doflamingo’s downfall. The idea did still appeal, but…

He looked over at Luffy, who was trying to fit his whole rubbery mouth around a piece of meat twice the size of his own head. Watching that, it almost didn’t seem fair that logically _he_ was the one most likely to become Pirate King. With the likes of Nico Robin and a talented navigator like Nami in tow, he had an advantage over everyone else looking for the One Piece. Like he was the only one with a torch as the rest of them groped around in the dark, but then instead of shining its light in useful places, he just shines it in other people’s eyes and laughs. An advantage gone to waste.

This train of thought was starting to boil his blood, so he turned his mind from the One Piece altogether. He could always get back to it when they reached Zou, or at least when Straw Hat was out of his line of sight. Instead, he decided to turn his mind to where it often turned when he didn’t know what to do; to Cora-san. Cora-san would want him to do what he likes, but… what does he like?

He likes his crew quite a bit, but whatever he does, he’ll do with them anyway, so that point was moot.  
He had quite a sizable coin collection, but that was more of a hobby than anything to devote any real amount of one’s time to. Especially if your presiding reputation is that of a hardened, murderous criminal. In that same vein, he couldn’t really just retire and become just a regular doctor, either. What town would accept him?  
He had enjoyed the wandering he and his crew did back in North Blue and Paradise before everything had become as serious as it was nowadays. Before he had incurred the wrath of one of the most powerful people in the world out of spite for his lackey. Back when it had all seemed so distant; like there was still time.

Time.

Past incoming events, time seemed like all he had to look forward to, but maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Just him, his crew – his family – their ship, sailing the ocean, with nowhere to be. Except with at least one emperor and the entire Navy on your ass. Hardly what Law would call ideal, or relaxing.

Law sighed. All these thoughts were just floating freeform in his mind, and nothing felt like it was sticking. Nothing even felt appealing. The booze wasn’t helping. He needed to sober up, and get away from all the noise and bright lights. He set his cup down and stood up to go, grabbing Kikoku as he left to find someplace quiet.

It took a bit of searching, but Law eventually found a spot with some solitude and quite a nice view of the sea as it stretched behind the ship, shimmering out towards the horizon. The sun had set a few hours before, but one of the larger moons was out tonight, and the reflected light danced on the waves. The sky above was clear of cloud, and huge clusters of stars were visible against the otherwise deep void of blue.

Law had hardly ever seen nights like this before he came to the Grand Line. The weather in North Blue was notoriously bad, and if it wasn’t snowing or raining it was cloudy, and always so cold. He, Penguin, and Shachi didn’t even find out about Bepo’s Su Long form for 4 years! Nevertheless, when he did see nights like this, he enjoyed them. There was an innate serenity to a clear night sky over a calm ocean, Law thought.

“Hey, Traffy!”

And there goes the innate serenity.

Law turned, frowning, to see Luffy, who had, against all odds, followed him away from the party. He was smiling one of those big, happy smiles of his, although this one seemed a little less happy, and a little more… sympathetic?

“What do you want? Weren’t you busy with your party?” Law asked, impatient to get to the point quickly so he could be left alone to brood in peace.

Luffy put his hands on his hips.

“You can’t be _busy_ with a _party_ ,” he corrected, smiling, “They’re fun!”

Law glowered for a second and turned away to lean on the railing and look down at the wake.

“Right.”

Luffy’s smile dropped. He sighed and walked over to lean on the railing too. He leant forward to get a look at Law’s face, still a picture of annoyance. Law refused to make eye contact, hoping that Luffy would take the hint and leave. No such luck.

“Traffy, I might be imagining things, but I don’t think you’re having much fun.”

Genius. Pure genius. A pinnacle among men.

“ _Really?_ ”

“Yeah!” Law’s sarcasm had fallen on deaf ears. “Is something up? I thought you’d be happy about us beating Mingo.”

Law turned to him and opened his mouth to say, “I am happy!” But the words caught in his throat. He had never been all that good at telling lies, especially to people with such an honest face as Luffy’s. It’s like lying to a nun. A nun who can shove a whole cow in their face, but a nun nonetheless.

Law _wasn’t_ happy. He wasn’t _un_ happy, but he wasn’t happy either. Not as happy as he thought he should be. There was so much left to decide, so much left to do, and plan, and re-plan for. Straw Hat wouldn’t understand.

Law turned back to the wake and lied anyway.

“I’m fine. Go back to the party. I want to be alone.”

Luffy stood there, unmoving, his brow furrowed and mouth downturned.

“You…” he hesitated, “You _are_ happy that we beat Mingo, right?”

Law could understand his confusion. Why _shouldn’t_ he be happy? Why _isn’t_ he happy? It’s been three days! Surely it must have all sunk in by now, right? Why does he feel like he’s living in a dreamscape? No touch, no hearing, no vision? Why is everything around him so _vague?_ So _unreal?_

“I’m _fine!_ ” Law snapped. Luffy jumped a little at his raised voice, and Law realised that probably wasn’t the best tone to use to reassure him so that he would leave him alone. “Look. I just need a few minutes to sober up and clear my head, okay? The booze had a weird effect on me is all. No thanks to that swordsman of yours.”

This explanation seemed to suit Luffy a little better, and he chuckled.

“Haha, yeah, I’d forgot Zoro’d forced that drink in your hand. Probably would’ve forced one in mine, too, if I drank.”

The tension diffused, but Luffy turned back to watch the wake again as well, still not leaving.

Law glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

“So. Aren’t you going to leave?” he asked, pointedly.

“Nah. I’d rather spend a bit more time with you. Help you sober up a bit, y’know?”

Law’s head dropped, and he sighed again.

“I neither want nor need your help, Straw Hat Guy. Just go back to your party.”

Luffy frowned.

“ _Our_ party,” he corrected.

This caught Law’s attention and he looked back up at Luffy.

“ _Our_ party?”

“Yeah!” Luffy grinned. “ _Our_ party! For us! Since we beat Mingo and his cronies! Our’s! Zoro’s, Usopp’s, Robin’s, Franky’s, mine, _and your’s_.”

Law stared, blank-faced, some more before looking back down at the sea.

“Go back to _your_ party, Straw Hat Guy.”

Luffy’s brow furrowed. He had _just_ said that it was Law’s party too, so… what the hell? Something was definitely up.

“What’s wrong? And-,” Luffy raised his hand as Law turned to him, “Before you say you’re fine, I know I’m stupid, but I’m not _that_ stupid.” Law closed his mouth. “What’s wrong?”

Law turned away again. Why should he tell him anything? It’s not like he actually cares, and even if he does, he shouldn’t. This alliance had become unprofessional enough already, without needing to divulge feelings to one another.

“It’s not something you can fix anyway, so don’t bother. Ignore me, and go back to your party.” Law realised too late that admitting that much was just begging for interference from the guy. He cursed himself inside his head.

“You keep calling it my party when I keep saying it’s ours! Why are you-,”

Law couldn’t keep it in anymore. He shoved himself away from the railing, only just missing Luffy with the outward swing of his arm.

“Because you’re the one who beat him, Straw Hat Guy, not me!!” he shouted, shaking, fists clenched at his sides.

The two stood, staring at one another. Law heard himself panting, and Luffy had taken a step back in surprise.

There it was.

Law’s answer as to why he didn’t feel anything.

No sense of accomplishment.

No closure.

Like reality was just faded and tasteless.

And it pissed him off even thinking it.

When he had watched Luffy land the final hit on Doflamingo’s pathetic form that day, he had felt a weight lifted, certainly. Like he could at last wash Dressrosa’s citizenry’s blood from his hands. Like Corazon would be proud of him for the friends and allies he had been able to make. Like a shadow hanging over the world had finally dissipated.

However, in the few days that followed, he had watched his allies resting, and had tended to everyone’s wounds, including his own, and he had wondered what he was even doing there. Sure, he had brought them there, but those samurais had wanted to go there anyway, so it’s not like he was even the sole reason they went, and Straw Hat had been the main combatant from the start anyway. That day Law had only gotten his ass beat, got kidnapped, and then flailed uselessly as Doflamingo tore him limb from limb and played him like a damn fiddle.

What use had he even been???

He would be dead if Straw Hat hadn’t been there to bail him out, to rescue him, to fight alongside him, but would _he_ have been in the same position if _Law_ hadn’t been there?

Of course not.

Not Straw Hat Luffy.

Bearer of the Will of D.

Utiliser of Conquerors’ Haki.

Front-runner of the Worst Generation.

Hell, probably future Pirate King to boot!

It all pissed Law off; how he’d planned and trained and agonised for over a decade, only ultimately to be bailed out by a hyperactive talking rubber band with no impulse control. To top it off, the fact that he _was_ bailed out by him made him feel guilty for even being mad. Which just pissed him off even more.

This whole thing was pissing him off, as was staring at Straw Hat’s gormless face. He felt the instinct to turn and walk away, but something else inside him was compelling him to say more.

“I wasn’t the one to beat him, so it just doesn’t feel real. Do you know how long and hard I planned this!? Over ten years of my God forsaken life went into getting stronger so I could finally show that bastard what for, but no!!”

He flung his hands around violently as he ranted. He didn’t want to shout, but he couldn’t help raising his voice as he continued, words spilling uncontrollably from his mouth.

“The day finally comes and I can’t do a fucking thing!! Instead, I was beaten and shot and had to wait around to be bailed out by people who had no real business even being there!! My plan to manipulate Doflamingo into giving up his title – the only fucking thing I even managed to contribute to that shit fest of a day – didn’t even fucking work because, for some reason, I couldn’t even figure out that he was a God damn Celestial Dragon!! What am I, fucking stupid??”

Law realised he had veered off-track and away from the point. He looked up at Luffy, who was just staring wide-eyed, mouth shut, at him. Law cursed under his breath and stood up straight again, clearing his throat.

“Point is, I wasn’t the one to stop him. This is not my victory. It differs from everything I have ever pictured, and so it doesn’t feel like it’s actually happening. The human mind is a weird fuckin’ thing, Straw Hat Guy.” He turned back to lean on the rail, pinching his eyes. _Fuck._ What was he even saying anymore?

Luffy stood there nodding for a good few seconds, still noticeably not moving to leave. He closed his eyes and hummed, moving his head in a bunch of directions, arms crossed, before finally coming out with a rebuttal.

“You’re wrong.”

Law blinked and turned his head back.

“What.”

“I said you’re wrong.”

Law stood upright and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I heard what you said, but what do you mean I’m wrong? I was fucking there.” His voice was strained and he felt bile rising in his throat.

“Well...” Luffy shut his eyes and cocked his head to the side again. “You’re, like, the only reason this all worked out, y’know?”

He straightened his posture and looked out over the water. Clouds were gathering on the horizon. Luffy considered briefly that if Nami were here she’d say it was an approaching storm, but since she’s not, meh.

He continued, “We wouldn’t have known what to do there if you hadn’t given us a clue. Hell,” He pulled his signature hat up onto his head and smiled. “I wouldn’t even still be here at all if it wasn’t for you.”

Law groaned.

“ _Again_ with the saving your life shit,” he complained. “I’ve told you already that I did that on a whim, not because I specifically wanted to help you, so stop thanking me for it.”

Luffy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You still did it though.”

“Shut up.” Law sighed. What does he even have to say to this guy to get him to see it his way? “Besides, you probably would’ve figured something out on your own. Knowing your merry band the way I do now, I’d call that a certainty, actually.”

Luffy tilted his head to the side and stared at Law, his eyebrow cocked and his mouth in a soft frown.

“But we didn’t even know the way there. Or what was happening there. How could we have figured anything out?”

Law sighed again and shook his head. How could he be so ignorant of how his own crew operates? Law admittedly didn’t know the Straw Hats especially well, but he certainly knew them well enough by this point that he could say with certainty that they don’t have to know all the details of any given island and its drama before they decide to head in there and fix everything. He would bet his life on it, even.

“Look, just...” He lifted himself up from the railing, turned away from Luffy and started to walk away. “Just leave me alone.”

Luffy frowned and stepped forward to protest, “What? But-!”

“ _Alone!_ ” Law shouted back at him, hand raised in a dismissive gesture. He was in no mood or state to argue, and Luffy’s mere presence, as well as his persistence, were pissing him off to no end. He just wanted to curl up somewhere and hibernate until they reached Zou. He didn’t feel welcome on that ship anyway.

Luffy hesitated before running to block Law’s way regardless. It was obvious to him that Law had some issues, and he’ll be damned if he’s not gonna help him figure them out. He may not know everything about him or his past, but he’s at least got to try! He’s his friend, after all!

Law grimaced and unconsciously growled down at him.

“Move.”

Luffy shook his head and stared Law dead in the eyes.

“No! Not until I help you feel better!”

This was just getting beyond frustrating now. Why couldn’t he just do as Law says, just _once_?!

“I already told you, what’s wrong isn’t something you can fix!”

“At least let me try!”

Alright, that’s enough of this, Law decided. He raised his good arm and forced a circle to open from his hand.

“Room.”

“Oh no, you don’t!!”

Before Law could even think to Shambles himself away, Luffy grabbed ahold of his other arm by the wrist. Luffy wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box, but once he had fought side-by-side with somebody, he could figure out how their powers worked. He frowned up at him.

“You’re not going anywhere without me.”

Law froze and lowered his head, the would-be Room still spinning in his hand. If Luffy hadn’t been shorter than him, he would have lost track of Law’s eyes beneath his hat. He could see them though, and they looked enraged, but at the same time, Luffy thought he could see something else. Something sadder.

“Why do you have to make everything such a _fucking_ ordeal?” Law’s voice was low and seething, and it made Luffy uneasy. He stood firm, though.

“Why won’t _you_ let me help you? I can help!!”

Law scoffed and raised his head, looking down his nose at Luffy. “What do you even think you can help me with? I already told you what the problem was and you can’t exactly go back and change that!”

Luffy was getting as frustrated with Law’s stubbornness as he could tell Law was getting with his. So, he did what he usually did when someone wasn’t listening to him. He raised his fist behind his ear, and punched Law square in his good shoulder, finally dissipating his Room in the process.

“Fuck!!” Law yelled out, more out of surprise than pain, and wrenched his wrist from Luffy’s grip to grasp at his shoulder. “How the fuck is that helping!?”

“I’m sorry, but you’re really pissing me off!! All this getting yourself down and “I need to be alone” crap! How can you not understand that I couldn’t have even dreamed of beating Mingo without you!! You busted all his insides up!! And it looked really cool!! And I might not know all that fancy doctor stuff like you and Chopper do, but I am at least pretty sure that you can’t actually fix organ damage with string!!”

Law stared, wide-eyed but still visibly angry, hand still at his shoulder, as Luffy paced about before him, ranting so much and so quickly he wouldn’t be able to get a word in if he tried.

“And you helped us all so much besides! Like, you helped those kids back on Punk Hazard!”

_‘You made me do that.’_

“Sanji said you helped him and the others on the Sunny escape from Mingo!”

_‘I didn’t really have much of a choice there.’_

“You came up with that cool plan for me to hit Mingo with a Red Hawk right off the bat!”

_‘Which you used way too early!’_

“You beat that goopy guy easy, and he was someone even I couldn’t figure out how to beat!”

_‘Yeah, but that was Trébol! Hardly a challenge if you know what you’re dealing with.’_

“And you landed so many big hits on Mingo _and_ the goopy guy when I wasn’t even there! You completely held your own!”

This was ridiculous. How was he spinning all of this in his head as if Law had done anything actually useful towards taking down Doflamingo? He was getting himself all worked up into a lather and to what end? Law would easily be able to counterargue all of his points if he could ever get a word in edgeways. When was he going to realise that none of that shit even mattered?

“You were so awesome in that fight! And you helped me get him in the end when you looked after me and switched me out with Rebecca! No-one else could have done that!” Luffy paused and looked over to where he’d left Law to stand and listen as he paced. He was looking down at his feet again, his mouth in a frown. Luffy gritted his teeth. “Are you even listening to me?!”

Honestly, Law hadn’t actually heard that last part. He was focussing too intensely on the last thing he had heard.

_“You completely held your own!”_

A memory flashed in his mind, clear as day. Doflamingo and Trébol, leering down at him as he could barely manifest the strength to even hold Kikoku up anymore. The sound of their laughter rang clear in his ears as if it were still happening. He could feel the acid rising in his stomach.

‘Oh yeah. Held my own. _Right_.’ he thought.

More memories surfaced. The energy leaving him and filtering into his final Counter Shock on Doflamingo, and the sick feeling he got in his gut as Doflamingo stood up anyway, and kicked him away. The shame of having to rely on Straw Hat to save him for the third time of what ended up being many, many more than desired that day.

“Traffy!!”

Luffy’s shout finally wrestled him from his self-deprecating stupor. He raised his head and looked deep into the dark, angry eyes glaring up at him. Law wasn’t even angry anymore. He was too tired to be angry. This wasn’t a conversation he had even wanted to have with anyone in the first place, let alone Straw Hat. He let his face relax and soften, and he breathed a heavy sigh as he turned away, letting his right hand fall to his side as the soreness in his shoulder, at last, fizzled out.

Luffy watched, still frustrated, but just as much confused by Law’s sudden change of expression. He didn’t look like he was leaving, though, so Luffy decided it was okay not to stop him.

Law slumped down against a nearby wall and looked up at Luffy, whose head was now silhouetted against the light of the full moon. It reminded Law of the halos of the Saints depicted on the stained glass windows that had lined the walls of his childhood church, though by now he knew that Luffy was definitely no saint. The irony made him smile.

“Why are you trying so hard to make me feel better, huh?” Law asked, his words slurred a little with the fuzziness of reality in his head.

Luffy let the tension fall from his face and shoulders, and he moved to sit down next to Law. Shoulder touching shoulder.

“Why shouldn’t I want to make you feel better?” he asked back, “You’re my friend.” He smiled sweetly as he said this, and nudged Law with his arm.

Law scoffed. “You have no business being my friend, just as I have no business being yours.”

Luffy’s brow furrowed slightly. “Friendship isn’t about business, what are you even talking about?”

Law shook his head and looked back up at the now Luffy-less full moon. “Y’know, I’m not even sure. I think I might’ve just had too much to drink.”

His senses still felt quite dull, save for the tinge of warmth from the developing bruise in his shoulder, and he wasn’t sure what to feel in this moment anymore, emotionally speaking. Anger and frustration had come and gone, and although he honestly felt that Luffy’s attempts at help were ultimately for nought, he wasn’t exactly feeling sad or pessimistic either.

Luffy’s spritely laughter disrupted his introspection.

“Wow, Traffy, if this is just what you’re like when you drink I’ll tell Zoro to back off in future,” he chuckled.

Law let a short huff of amusement escape his lips. “Well, the alcohol didn’t exactly _help_ , but it’s not solely responsible either.” Law’s smile dropped as he looked back up at the moon and stars. “I guess I’m just a bit fucked up.”

Luffy’s smile also faded and he gave Law a sympathetic look before he, too, looked up at the moon.

“That’ll happen if you hold onto negative feelings for that long,” he said, “Or at least that’s what Rayleigh told me. After... you know.”

Law thought back to the war, and the state Marineford had been in when he arrived; the state Luffy had been in; and the state he had woken up in a few days later. He had looked so hurt, so traumatised and upset. Even though they were little more than strangers at the time, Law couldn’t help but feel for him. After all, he had felt that same loss himself.

He glanced at Luffy out of the corner of his eye.

“Must be nice to be able not to obsess over revenge,” he mused, “Lord knows I tried to avoid it.”

“What happened that meant you couldn’t?”

Luffy was looking at him again now, beady eyes wide, one knee drawn up to his chest to rest his chin on. Law figured that if he has borne his heart to Luffy about this much already, there wouldn’t really be much harm in telling him a little more. Although, that could have been the lingering effects of the alcohol talking.

Law shrugged. “I heard about Dressrosa. I’d guessed he just decided to be the world’s _biggest_ asshole, and it was just too much to ignore anymore.”

This elicited more laughter from Luffy. Insulting Doflamingo was an easy punchline to make. Law smiled too. He felt that he was beginning to enjoy hearing Luffy’s laugh, but then he felt he may just be tipsier than he had first thought. Either way, he was definitely feeling more relaxed, at least that was something.

“There you go,” Luffy beamed, “You’re smiling. That means you’re feeling better, right?”

Law returned his gaze skyward and gave a noncommittal hum in agreement. Luffy could tell his job still wasn’t done here. He wasn’t leaving until he was satisfied with Law’s mental state, even if it took them all night. He still felt a twinge in his stomach.

“So,” he joined Law in his skygazing, “What are you gonna do next?”

The question caught Law more off guard that it should have. He had hoped this conversation wouldn’t lead down that route. But then, he had hoped to end this conversation earlier, full stop. He slumped his back against the wall.

“Honestly? I don’t really know.”

Luffy’s head twisted around so fast his neck would have snapped were it not made of rubber.

“You don’t know?!” he parroted.

He sounded almost affronted. God forbid anyone not know what they wanted to do, clearly.

“How can you not know!? Didn’t you say you’ve been planning this out for years? Did you really not think about what’d come after??”

Of course he wouldn’t get it. Law wasn’t sure why he told him the truth.

“Straw Hat Guy.”

A breeze washed over them, thick and heavy with humidity. Thunder rumbled in the far distance.

“If you must know, I really didn’t think I’d survive it all.”

Luffy wasn’t sure what to say to that. What _could_ he say? This wasn’t exactly a mentality he was familiar with. The closest thing he could think of was what he went through in his attempt to rescue his brother, but even then he was sure he was going to succeed, right up until the end.

He shook images of Ace out of his head and looked back at Law, his eyes settling on the bandaged arm beside his head. Thanks to his sleeve having been lost in the battle and Law not having the energy nor the care to repair it, it left his whole arm grimly exposed. The bandages were as fresh as they could have been, and Law had obviously fixed it up some more while Luffy had been resting. He demonstrated perfectly recovered dexterity, and it was as if it had never been gone, really. But looking at it still tightened Luffy’s chest. It reminded him of another man he knew, who had lost his arm so many years ago. He had felt responsible then, too.

He shook himself out of his musing and looked back at Law’s face. His head was leant back against the wooden wall behind them, his closed eyes barely visible beneath the brim of his hat. He looked so tired. Maybe that’s why he had thought he wouldn’t survive.

Law brought his head forward and rubbed his eyes.

“Listen. I appreciate the concern, but it’s getting late. You shouldn’t feel bad, I’m sorry, this is all on me, okay?”

He had a point, but no, it was too early to just give up! There had to be something he could say. Anything! What did he even have to offer him? It’s not like he was any good at anything besides... wait. That’s it!

“Fight me!”

Brow still furrowed, Law opened his eyes, and slowly turned to look at Luffy.

“What.”

“Fight me!” Luffy repeated, leaning in, eyes sparkling.

Law leant back, finding it difficult to break Luffy’s eye contact.

“N... Now?”

“Well, no, not _now_. Just, look.” Luffy leant back and pulled himself up to stand. “I’m sorry I beat Mingo. Well-“ He crossed his arms and tilted his head. “I’m not sorry I did it. He was an asshole. I _am_ sorry that you didn’t get to play as big of a part as you wanted, though, I guess.”

He tapped a sandaled foot on the floor. Wording things is hard.

“But you’re right, I can’t go back and change anything about that. However! Stay with me on this, ‘kay?”

Law nodded slowly. What was happening?

“I beat Mingo, which means I’m stronger than him, right?”

Luffy paced to and fro as he talked. Law concluded that it must just help him think.

“So! If we fought, and you won, that would mean you were stronger than me, right?”

Law nodded, still a bit lost.

“Which _means_ that you’d’ve been stronger than Mingo, too!” He held his arms out in a ‘ta-dah!’ motion, a huge smile on his face.

Law blinked. Well, there was a sort of logic to it, he couldn’t deny that. But at the same time, what??

Luffy saw the confusion on Law’s face and lowered his arms.

“Look,” he began, his face settling into a sympathetic smile, “I can’t really relate to the whole ‘not knowing what to do next’ thing, ‘cuz I’ve never lived like that. I just figured that until you know what you really want to do, you could, y’know...” He shrugged. “Try to beat me.”

Law stared for a few more seconds and then laughed. Laughed harder than he had in years.

‘Try to beat me.’ The audacity! The gall! The out-of-the-blue-ness of it all! It was just so _him_ that Law couldn’t help but laugh.

As he calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye he looked up to see Luffy frowning, brows knotted, down at him.

“What’s so funny?” he asked. “Not that I’m complaining that you’ve cheered up, but, like, I was being serious, y’know?”

Law sighed and allowed his face to relax into a smile.

“I know you were. That’s why it’s funny.”

He looked at Luffy’s sandaled feet and mused about how, wow, this was the guy he was betting on to help him shake the ones in power off their perches. The man he’d hitched his revenge wagon to. The man who may well end up becoming the pirate king.

It would probably be pretty cool to beat up the pirate king.

“Sure, why not?”

Luffy blinked and the perplexed expression fell from his face, save for the frown.

Law bent his smile into a smirk and gazed up at him from beneath the brim of his hat. “What have I got to lose?”

Luffy smirked back. There we go.

“Just so you know, I won’t hold back.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

Law felt the fog in his mind clear, and the weight of uncertainty lift from his shoulders. Maybe that was all he needed, just something – someone – to aim for. Healthy rivalry felt infinitely more appealing than grudges and hatred, too, which was a plus. Even if he found something more worthwhile to do after Kaido was down, it would at least be something to look forward to, should they ever meet again after that.

Satisfied, Luffy headed back to the party, though it wasn’t long until that heavy New World rain set in and everyone retreated inside.

Law found a cosy little nook to settle down for the night. As he drifted off he could still hear the continuing festivities down the hallway. Drunken singing mixed in with his ally’s – no, his rival’s – spritely laughter. He smiled again, feeling a pleasant warmth in his chest as his mind finally relaxed, and he slipped into the quiet dullness of sleep.


End file.
